


Daylen's Trap, Garrett's Luck

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guy was definitely a fucking trap, no doubt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylen's Trap, Garrett's Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian/gifts).



> This is actually the first of your two gifts, Lillian! The other isn't quite done yet, but I hope you like them both! This one is about Amell and a rouge Hawke! The title and thought processes it in the fic is supposed to be witty, because the things that should go with the person are transposed! It's probably is a bit dumb, but that's okay! I think! Words! \o/

When he had stumbled away from the dirty back alley behind the Hanged Man three days ago, Garret had honestly never thought he would see the man sitting in the comfy chair of the parlor in his Hightown estate again. After all, if the guy had actually turned out to be the random drifter Garrett had thought he had been, there wouldn’t have been any reason for the two of them to ever come back into contact – it would have been a simple one off occurrence, which was the way Garrett preferred things. It was less work and less worry. They both just got the pleasure they wanted and then went their separate ways. It was a good deal for both of them, all around. Or at least it should have been.

“So tell me more about working with the King, won’t you?” Leandra asked kindly, pouring their guest another cup of tea and generally fawning all over her nephew. Because that was who Garrett had apparently fucked - his own cursed cousin. Because of course he had, because of all the guys that had been looking for a tumble in that bar, Garrett had just been lucky enough to pick the one that he shared genetics with.

Not that it was his fault, the guy was like a trap. Daylen Amell - and yes, that Daylen Amell, Hero of all Maker forsaken Ferelden and right hand of the King, because it appeared Garrett’s luck truly knew no bounds - was exquisite. Maybe the shaved head was a bit of an acquired taste, but overall, he was almost unfairly attractive and charismatic. And the way he’d fucked, sweet Maker above, it was amazing. In fact, he’d left enough of an impression to have still been on Garrett’s mind when he had shown up at the front door two days later, dressed to the nines claiming to be the Amell relative his mother had been going on and on about coming around soon. Garrett had been about ready to slam the door in his liar face when Leandra had bustled around the hall making a beeline for him inviting him in and saying something about still having Uncle whoever’s eyes and having grown into Great Aunt so-and-so’s chin.

Garrett had almost convinced himself that the dinner last night that had seemed homey for everyone else and actually terribly awkward for him (the small glances that kept getting shot his way from Daylen hadn’t helped matters, at all) had been a bad dream. Then the blighter was at the breakfast table charmingly talking magic tactics with Bethany, hogging the sausage and cheese. Garrett had decided that perhaps Daylen wasn’t so great after all. Too bad no one else seemed to agree with him.

Garrett was pulled out of his mind, when his mother coughed reprimandingly. He realized belatedly he was glaring daggers at Daylen from where he sat in the not-so-comfy chair where he had been pretending to read. He smiled up at his mother sheepishly. “Yes?”

“I said that I was going to market with Carver. You’re to look after Daylen while we’re out.” She said with authority.

Daylen chuckled. “I’ve traversed Ferelden from one end to the other, I’m sure I can navigate a house.”

Leandra patted him sweetly on the cheek. “Of course, dear. We’ll be back shortly.”

Daylen looked momentarily offended as she wandered out of the room, before slowly settling into easy amusement. As his gaze slid to Garrett however, his eyes turned a little more somber. "How are you today?"

Garrett stared at him blankly, before pointedly looking back down at the book in his hands.

A disappointed sigh filled the room. "And here I thought we could pick up where we had left off. I guess not. That's too bad."

Garret's brain ground to a halt. _Donottakethebaitdonottakethebaitdonottakethebait!_ "...what?" He looked up, slack-jawed. _Fuck._

"Contrary to whatever you might believe, I didn't know who you were when we first fucked. When I decided to take some time off and visit my extended family, this wasn't a complication I had planed on." Daylen said conversationally. "I was just trying to let off steam at the time, just as you were."

Garrett yelped, bouncing in his seat, waving his hand and shushing, looking pointedly at the door Leandra had recently exited.

Daylen rolled his eyes theatrically. "As I was saying, I was unaware. However, I don't find that even as I have that knowledge now that it's enough of a deterrent for me to discontinue the activity." He calmly took a sip from his teacup, before setting it aside, looking at Garrett pointedly.

This guy was definitely a fucking trap, no doubt about it. This was a bad idea. It was the _worst possible idea_. Still, for some reason Garrett couldn't stop himself from rushing in head-first, testing his luck again. "Yeah, okay." He breathed.

Daylen smiled like a cat who had caught a canary, before rising to stride purposefully toward Garrett. He gasped the book in Garrett's hand then wrenched it away, throwing it over his shoulder. "Good." He brought the fingers of the hand that had held the book to his mouth nibbling the tips sensually, his eyes dancing with mischief.


End file.
